One day or another day
by Tachi-chwann
Summary: Tachi : Comment on fait un résumé ?  Usopp : Tu explique comment le grand Usopp-sama est venu te sauver !  Tachi : N'importe quoi... - -' Bon bah... bonne lecture...  Nami : Tu peux pas laisser ton résumé comme ça !  Tachi : J'ai pas le choix...laissez 1
1. Chapter 1

Le Manga et les personnages appartiennent à M'sieur Oda ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ! :3

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle île ! **

(_Petit conseille pratique : Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, et surtout pour ceux qui l'OST 3 de One Piece, veillez mettre la musique : « Landing At Town »)_

Usopp : Hoy ! Ici le grand Cap'tain...Usoppu-sama ! Hem hem... aujourd'hui dans mon grand périple, moi et mes subordonné explorons une nouvelle île !  
Sanji : Hey, Usopp... qu'est ce que tu fou encore ?  
Usopp : Elle a l'air v- vraiment inoffensive cette île, m- mais si vous avez un problème, je donnerais l'ordre à mes subordonnés de v- venir vous sauver ! Ha ha ha ! N'est ce pas Zorro ?  
Zorro : Hein ? Qui est ton subordonné ?

Notre équipage venait d'accoster sur une nouvelle île, apparemment déserte. Luffy et Zorro avaient envisagés de faire une petite escale dans la forêt, Nami et Usopp contrains de les suivre pour s'assurer qu'ils ne feraient pas de trucs qui les retarderaient et Sanji les avait suivis pour la protection de sa chère Nami, sur la demande de sa chère Nami. Les autres, c'est-à-dire Robin, Chopper, Franky et Brook étaient restés à bord du bateau pour le « surveiller ».

Nami : Luffy ... ! Ce n'est vraiment pas rassurant...  
Sanji : Luffy, tu es vraiment sûr que l'on ne risque rien à traverser cette forêt ? S'il arrive quelque chose à ma Nami-chérie, je t'étrangle !  
Luffy : Non ! On y va !  
Usopp : O- ouais ! Allez-y ! En fait, je crois que je vais aider Franky à réparer le bateau !  
Zorro, Nami et Sanji : TU VIENS AUSSI ![  
Nami : ...Robin et les autres... j'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien en les laissant i...KYAAAAA !  
Luffy : Nami ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Nami : Il y a quelque chose dans mon T-shirt !

Elle se débattu dans tous les sens pour enlever la « chose » et au bout de 18 tours sur elle-même, la bête s'en alla.

Nami : KYYAA ! Elle s'échappe !  
Usopp : HAAA ! Elle vient vers moi !  
Zoro : Tiens ? M- mes sabres ? Où sont mes sabres ?

Il tata le côté de sa hanche où était censé se trouver ses sabres. Il vérifia deux ou trois fois avant de titler. « Mes sabres ! » Il s'arrêta, affolé, et fouilla dans les nombreux buissons alentours pour essayer de les retrouver. Pendant ce temps, Usopp était toujours avec la « chose » et tentait tant bien que mal de s'en débarrer ou encore de décider Luffy à rentrer au Sunny, ce qui était évidement impossible. Il essaya une énième fois de se débarrasser du problème n°1.

Usopp : En- en tant que capitaine, je t- t'ordonne de le tuer Sanji !  
Sanji : Même pas en rêve, débrouille toi ...et lâche moi !  
Luffy : Cool ce machin ! Vous croyez que ça à bon goût ?  
Sanji : Tu ne comptes quand même pas manger cette « chose » ?  
Usopp et Nami : Je veux rentrer... !  
_Sanji : Nami-swan ! Ton chevalier servant est là pour te protéger !_  
Usopp : C'est vrai ?  
_Sanji : Toi, vas mourir. Ce n'était valable que pour Nami-san._  
Usopp : Sans cœur !  
Luffy : Tiens ? Où est passé Zorro ?  
Sanji, Nami et Usopp : Zoro ?

Le temps que l'information percute le cerveau des quatre membres de l'équipage, quelques secondes de silence s'imposa.

Attention compte à rebours :

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10...

Sanji, Nami, Usopp et Luffy : ZORRO !

C'est ici que les problèmes commencèrent...

* * *

**Un peu plus à l'Est ...**

Zorro : Merde... non seulement j'ai paumé deux de mes sabres, mais en plus j'ai paumé les autres... enfin bon, je les retrouverais plus tard, pour l'instant ma priorité, c'est de retrouver mes sabres...

Deux types apparurent derrière Zoro, traînant une fille vraiment abîmée derrière eux. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas remarqués Zoro le moins du monde et vu la façon dont ils baladaient la fille, on aurait pu croire qu'ils la prenaient pour un déchet, et donc, il n'était pas très difficile de deviner le caractère de ces deux là, ce qui attira l'attention de notre bretteur aux cheveux verts.

Type n°1 : Qu'est ce que l'on est censés faire avec cette fille ? Le boss ne nous a rien dit à ce propos.  
Zorro : ?  
Type n°2 : On peux en faire ce que l'on veut, autant en profiter  
La jeune fille : ...la...lâchez moi...  
Type n°1 : Impressionnant. T'as vu ça ? Elle arrive encore à parler après s'être prise une rouste par le capitaine.  
La jeune fille : ...lâchez moi je vous dis... !  
Type n°2 : Fais attention, la petite va se fâcher !

Ils commencèrent à éclater de rire devant la faiblesse de la fille. Zorro observa un moment en plissant les yeux, caché derrière un arbre, en face de la scène. Même lui ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la fille qu'ils traînaient était mignonne mais complètement couverte de blessures qui semblèrent assez importantes pour le bretteur qui ne comprenait pas très bien le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Malheureusement, pas le temps de rester ici à regarder, l'homme qui se tenait à côté de l'autre mit son couteau sous la gorge de celle-ci.  
_(Pensée de Zorro :...hm...sois je la laisse se faire tuer et nous on a pas de nouveaux problèmes sur le dos, ou alors je la sauve mais là, on va devoir rester un peu plus longtemps sur cette île... les deux options sont mauvaises...)_

Le premier type : Je vais m'en débarrasser, ce torchon est vraiment encombrant.

_(...et puis merde !)_

Il dégaina son sabre. A son plus grand étonnement, la jeune fille profita d'un moment d'inattention des deux pirates pour leur faire un croche-pattes et les faire tombés. Elle frappa avec son pied le type n°1 dans sa tête, ce qui l'envoya contre un arbre, et fit voler l'autre en l'air en le cognant au ventre pour ensuite envoyer contre le type n°1. Vu déjà l'état dans lequel elle était, la fatigue la fit s'effondrer par terre, le sang qui coulait de ses blessures en quantité avait teinté le sol. Le bretteur sortit de derrière l'arbre et conclut qu'il fallait l'emmener voir Chopper pour la soignée. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit sur son dos.

La jeune fille : Arrête, imbécile... tu vas faire comment tes camarades arrivent... !  
Zorro : Tu es encore consciente ?  
La jeune fille : Puisque je te parle...  
Zoro : Arrêtes de bouger, tes blessures vont encore plus s'ouvrir.  
La jeune fille : ...lâche moi pirate...et va dire à ton capitaine que je vais...le battre un jour...  
Zorro : Hein ?  
La jeune fille : ...tu fais bien partit de... l'équipage de Grey... ?  
Zorro : Heu...non...  
La jeune fille : ...c'est encore pire... laisse moi ici avant d'avoir des problèmes avec ces pirates...  
Zorro : C'est par où la plage ?  
La jeune fille : ...tu m'écoutes ?

Le sang recommença à couler et teinta le T-shirt de Zorro de rouge.

Zorro : Je t'ai dis de te tenir tranquille, tes blessures se sont ouvertes !

Il commença à courir.

La jeune fille : Attends...tu ne vas pas dans la bonne direction...c'est de l'autre côté...  
Zorro : Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt !

Puis, il repartit encore une fois dans la mauvaise direction. _(Pensée de la jeune fille : Ho lala... mon dieu...)_

**

* * *

Du côté de Luffy...**

Après avoir fait trente-six mille tours de la forêt (Commentaire de l'auteur qui ne sert strictement à rien et qui devrait la bouclée : 36... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore ce nombre...^^), ils se rejoignirent là où ils avaient commencés les recherches.

Nami : Mais où est-ce que cet idiot à bien pu aller...  
Sanji : Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'inquiéter pour lui.  
Nami : Ouais mais si on ne le retrouve pas, on ne pourra pas partir avant demain, le log pose est déjà rechargé ! Ça fait quand même un bout de temps que l'on le cherche !  
Sanji : On peut le laisser ici, ça ne fera pas une grosse perte...  
Luffy : Impossible, j'ai besoin de lui pour devenir le seigneur des pirates.

Usopp arriva en courant, essoufflé de sa course, pour prévenir qu'il avait retrouvé où Zorro était. Ils se pressèrent d'aller dans la direction que leur avait indiquée Usopp. Quand ils furent arrivés, Nami et Sanji ne furent pas surpris de ce qu'ils virent : Zorro n'était plus là et deux corps de pirates étaient étalés au sol avec des blessures de lame sur le torse. Tous se regardèrent d'une attention interrogatrice. Qu'avait-il pu faire ? Et surtout, dans qu'elle galère les avait-il embarqués ?

Nami : Je pense que nous devrions retourner au bateau, on cherchera demain au pire, il peut ce débrouiller tout seul, ... en plus, à cette heure là, la forêt me semble...plus qu'effrayante... et puis, je commence vraiment à fatiguer...  
_Sanji : Nami-chwan ! Je peux te porter si tu veux !_  
Nami : Sanji-kun ?  
_Sanji : Ai, Nami-chwan ?_  
Nami : Ferme-la !  
Usopp : En revenant sur ce que Nami à dit, je suis d'accord, on devrait rentrer. Il peut se débrouiller tous seul.  
Sanji : De toute façon, que l'on le retrouve ou pas, c'est la même chose non ?  
Usopp (une goutte derrière la tête) : T'y vas pas un peu fort là ?  
Luffy : Ok, on cherchera demain.

Ils retournèrent au bateau...

**_Fin du Chapitre..._**

* * *

Luffy : Sanji !  
Sanji : Quoi ?  
Luffy : J'ai faim !  
Sanji : T'as mangé trois gigots y'a même pas une heure !  
Luffy : Je sais mais j'ai encore faim !  
Tachi : Moi aussi !  
_Sanji : Ai, ai Tachi-chwan !_  
Luffy : Hoy ! Pourquoi elle, elle a le droit ? Discrimination !  
Nami : Wow... il connaît ce mot lui ?  
Usopp : Apparemment...  
Happy : Aye !  
Nami et Usopp : ...  
Happy : ...  
Nami et Usopp : KYAAA ! UN CHAT BLEU VOLANT !  
Luffy : T'es qui toi ?  
Tachi (goutte de sueur) : Mince... j'me suis trompée de manga...  
Nami et Usopp : Renvoi le d'où il sort !  
Natsu : C'est pas sympa ça...  
Tachi : NATSU ? POURQUOI T'ES LA TOI AUSSI ?  
Luffy : Mwahahaha ! Trop marrant !  
Tachi : NON C'EST PAS MARRANT ! Bon... je vais mettre fin à ce chapitre parce que là ça part en live... -_-'

**

* * *

Des review ? ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

Et c'est partit pour le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture à tous ! :3

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle rencontre !**

_(Pour une meilleure lecture : OTS 3 One Piece : « Stealthy Night Shadow»)_

Zorro avait enfin atteint le Thousand Sunny après multiples reprises de la fille sur la direction à prendre. Robin était assise sur la rampe du bateau en attendant que l'un de ses camarades montre le bout de son nez. Quand elle les aperçut, elle observa son nakama puis tourna ses yeux vers la seconde personne.

Robin : Elle est blessée ? Remonte la vite !

Elle aida à remonter la blessée et essaya de prendre le pou de celle-ci.

Robin : Chopper !

Zoro : Elle s'est faite battre par un groupe de pirates, elle les a tous rétamés mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit les seuls sur cette île.

Robin : Où sont les autres ?

Zoro : Je les ai perdus, de toute façon ils vont bien finir par revenir ici quand ils seront fatigués. C'est cette fille qui m'a aidé à revenir jusqu'ici.

Chopper arriva en courant vers Robin.

Chopper : Enfin vous êtes arri... ? Une blessée ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Robin : Elle est dans un sale état…

Zoro : Elle s'est faite frappée et poignardée plusieurs fois par des types, je l'ai ramenée directement.

Chopper : Certaines de ses côtes sont cassées et aussi son tibia gauche, ses blessures sur son ventre son superficielles, ils n'ont touchés aucun organe. Zoro, aide moi à la ramenée dans l'infirmerie, je vais l'opérer.

Zoro : Hm.

**_

* * *

_****__****__****__****__**

Pas très loin du Sunny…

Nami : Cet imbécile… ! Si il est au bateau, je le tue ! Je le trucide ! Je l'égorge !

Usopp : Hoy… calme toi Nami…

Sanji et Nami était furax. Elle avait les habits peints de boue, la peau mangée par les moustiques et égratignée par les multiples plantes et arbres de la forêt. Usopp essayait tant bien que mal de la calmée mais…sans résultat tandis que Luffy rigolait à l'arrière pour X raison. En gros, l'atmosphère n'était pas très bonne et Zorro allait sûrement en pâtir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils parvinrent enfin à aller au bateau. Nami monta tel un T-rex et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Zorro et Robin attendaient sagement, assis à table. L'une bouquinait, l'autre pionçait à poings fermés. En une micro seconde, Zorro vola dans les airs pendant environs cinq mètres (sans exagérer).

Nami : Zorro, je vais te tuer !

Zoro : 'tain… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?

Nami : Tu m'as fais parcourir la forêt de fond en comble pendant des heures ! Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? J'apprends que tu es en train de dormir tranquillement à bord du Sunny alors que moi je suis en train de suer pour toi ! Tu as vu dans quel état je suis ?

Robin : Pour l'instant on a un autre problème.

Nami se stoppa net sur l'expression que venait d'employer son amie : « autre problème ».

Nami : Comment ça…?

Robin : Zoro a sauvé quelqu'un. Elle est en train de se faire opérer par Chopper.

Nami : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé encore…

Luffy entra dans la pièce et remarqua l'ambiance tendue. Il s'assit avec les autres suivi de Usopp et Sanji, qui lui se précipita vers sa cuisine. Robin expliqua une seconde fois la situation à ses nakamas. Au bout d'une heure ou deux, Chopper sortit de l'infirmerie en courant pour dire qu'elle était enfin réveillée. Luffy, Sanji et Nami se précipitèrent dans la salle pour voir l'inconnue. Zoro les suivit avec moins d'enthousiasme et s'appuya contre le mûr à côté du lit. De son côté, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et avait les yeux à peine ouverts. Elle se releva lentement et s'assit en posant la main sur sa tête à cause d'un gros mal de crâne. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour identifier l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle reconnue directement les cheveux vert de Zoro. Quand à Sanji, comme à son habitude, s'était déjà précipité vers l'inconnue pour lui faire la cour, ce qui ne dura pas très longtemps d'après les prédictions du poing de Nami car le pauvre cuistot était déjà étalé au sol tel l'insecte écrasé par un journal (_J'adore l'expression ! ^^_)

Nami s'assit sur le lit avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune fille : Où est-ce qu'on est…demanda la fille.

Nami : Tu es sur notre bateau.

La jeune fille : Depuis combien de temps ?

Chopper : Tu as dormis seulement deux heures, j'aurais préférée que tu dormes un peu plus, tu n'es pas du tout en état de lever.

Soudainement, Usopp beugla quelque chose d'irréductible en direction de Nami, Luffy et Chopper.

Chopper : Zoro, on te confit la garde de cette fille ! On revient !

Zoro eut à peine le temps d'émettre un espèce de grognement de désaccord qu'il, grâce à ses réflexes impressionnants (_sans commentaires_), bloqua la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à se lever. Nami et Chopper s'arrêtèrent dans leur course en les entrevoyant.

Nami : A- attend ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? S'enquis Nami.

La jeune fille : … je dois vous laisser…aïe !

Chopper : Arrêtes de bouger ! Tu n'es pas en état ! S'écria Chopper.

Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte en boitant. Nami tenta en vain de la convaincre de revenir se coucher et de ne pas partir tant qu'elle n'était pas complètement guérie. Aucun effet sur la concernée. Elle traversa la cuisine suivie de la navigatrice affolée puis sortie sans la moindre réaction en voyant les spécimens qui se trouvaient sur le bateau (je parle bien évidemment de Franky et Chopper). Luffy, Sanji, Usopp et Zoro qui venait de les rejoindre étaient appuyés contre la rambarde, surpris par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. L'île s'agitait, des dizaines et des dizaines de pirates se rejoignaient dans la même direction. Luffy cria la nouvelle sur tout le bateau pour être bien sûr que tout le monde ai bien entendu. Nami donna les directives à tout le monde et se dirigea avec l'équipage sur le pont du Sunny. Pendant que tout le monde l'avait oubliée, la jeune fille alla se cacher où elle pouvait sur le bateau, mais malheureusement pour elle, la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvée à faire dans la panique était de grimper à l'échelle de la vigie et donc, d'aller dans la salle de musculation de notre cher sabreur. Une fois dans la pièce, elle plaqua son dos contre le mur et s'assit par terre contre un des nombreux poids présent autour d'elle. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et sa respiration s'était affectée. Elle mit sa main près de son cou et tenta tant bien que mal à respirer. C'est là qu'elle entendit quelqu'un monter. Sûrement avaient-ils recommencés à la chercher pour la soignée. Mais elle pensa à ce qu'il se fût passé sur l'île. Sa colère, son passé… tout tournait dans sa tête à une allure hallucinante.

Tachi : …mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il a du endurer… je dois me reprendre…

? : Tu parles toute seule ?

Tachi *surprise* : Qui es là ?

Zoro : Ca va pas de t'enfuir comme ça de l'infirmerie ? C'est chiant de te courir après !

Tachi : Encore toi …c'est rien que des égratignures… de toute façon je n'ai… plus rien à perdre… vu que j'ai tout perdu….

Zoro : … je peux savoir qui c'est cet équipage dont tu m'as parlé ?

Tachi : C'est…

Puis, elle bloqua sur ce mot un instant puis continua sa phrase en entourant ses genoux de ses bras et plaçant sa tête à l'intérieur.

Tachi : ... un équipage de pirates au service de Grey…

Zoro : Grey ?

Tachi : Oui…il a une prime de 200 000 000 berrys et il possède un fruit du démon, le fruit osu osu… il peut contrôler les pressions… comme la charge de l'air ou encore sa force… j'ai essayée… je me sens honteuse de dire ça… j'ai essayée de le battre mais… il ne lui a fallu pas plus de 1 minute pour me mettre à terre…

Zoro : hum … et pourquoi tu as essayée de le battre ? Tu as bien une raison pour t'être mise en colère.

Tachi : Il…

Elle sanglota durant un instant dans ses genoux et termina sa phrase.

Tachi : Il a supprimé la seule famille qu'il me restait… il a tué mon meilleur ami devant mes yeux ! Et moi, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Je restée au sol sans pouvoir bouger à regarder la seine se passer ! Mais quelle larve je fais ! Si seulement je pouvais lui faire comprendre la douleur qu'il a pu endurer !

Zoro : Je crois que ta prière à été entendue, n'est ce pas capitaine ?

Tachi releva la tête et vit Luffy debout devant elle suivit de tout l'équipage prêt à partir au combat.

Luffy : Yosh …! Sanji ?

Sanji : Hum.

Luffy : Usopp ?

Usopp : Hum !

Luffy : Nami ?

Nami : Hum !

Luffy : Robin ?

Robin : Hum !

Luffy : Franky ?

Franky *en prenant une pose ridicule* : Yeah !

Luffy : Zoro ?

Zoro : Hum.

Luffy : ON Y VA !

Tout le monde : YOSH !

Tachi : Luffy…

Zoro : Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il va lui faire la peau.

Tous quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent, les trois plus énervés en tête, Luffy, Sanji et Zoro, dans la direction que prenaient les pirates en les éliminant tour à tour et en espérant trouver Grey au bout du chemin.

_**

* * *

**_

Fin du chapitre…

Luffy : hmmm…

Tachi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Luffy ?

Luffy : Je réfléchi….

Nami : Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? J'ai du mal entendre.

Luffy : Je réfléchi….

Nami *choquée* : Pas possible…

Usopp *avec sa panoplie anti-démon* : Démon ! Sors de ce corps ! Je te l'ordonne !

Chopper *affolé* : Vite, vite ! Un médecin ! Luffy doit être malade ! Un médecin !

Zoro : Chopper, c'est toi le médecin.

Chopper *tilt* : Ha oui c'est vrai !

Tachi *désespérée* : Et je peux savoir à quoi tu pense Luffy ?

Luffy *super sérieux* : Je pense à trouver une technique pour voler le code du frigo sans que Sanji s'en aperçoive…

Nami *goutte de sueur* : Ha non en fait tout va bien… j'ai eue peur…

Grey : Pourquoi tu as eue peur ?

Nami : Parce que Luffy est un idiot qui ne pense qu'à manger et à l'aventure et…

Grey : Oui ?

Nami : T'es qui toi ?

Grey : Je suis Grey de Fairy Tail, pourquoi ?

Jubia : Grey-sama ! Ne vous approchez pas de cette fille ! Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance…

(pensée de Jubia : Jubia ne laissera aucune fille s'approcher de Grey-sama… !)

Tachi *ne comprend pas* : C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? J'avais pas renvoyé Natsu et Happy déjà ?

Nami et Usopp hochent la tête.

Tachi *cogne sa tête dans la paume de sa main* : Alors… QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VENEZ FAIRE ICI ?

Luffy : Sanji ! J'ai faim !

Tachi : Je clore se chapitre !

_**

* * *

**_

Des review ? ^w^


End file.
